


New Rules

by Southsidesuga



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Big Hit Entertainment, Broken Engagement, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Houseplants are fucking annoying, Noona Kink, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Secret Relationship, Top Huening Kai, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southsidesuga/pseuds/Southsidesuga
Summary: You are a 20 year old female foreign dance instructor, hired specifically by Big Hit Entertainment to be Kai's personal dance tutor inbetween TDC:M and TDC:E eras. One day after a lesson he shows you something that leaves you with a pressing predicament on your hands and a fierce blush on your cheeks.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader, Huening Kai/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Shit. 

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

I swung around in my tiny-ass studio apartment hallway in front of my door, my leather satchel knocking over the stupidly tall indoor plant near the door as I looked for my keys.

“What is the fucking point of having an indoor plant that is always in my fucking WAY?!”

I wanted to throw it out the window. Not really. But it would have made me feel better. I was running very late for my dance instruction that I was meant to be giving in 2 minutes time. I then decided it was slightly more productive to call them to let them know I was running late rather than swearing at my small tree. I dug my phone out of my bag and speed dialed management.

As it was ringing, I clumsily pushed the hefty pot of the plant back into an upright position, sighing as I saw how much dirt had been spilled onto my hardwood floor. I abandoned the mess while the phone continued to ring, squished between my ear and my shoulder. I rushed back into the living area and stripped the couch bare, hoping to hear the familiar tingling noise of my keys, but to no avail.

“Oh hey!” I said as he finally picked up.

“I am so incredibly sorry, but I.. “ I wanted to lie and say I was stuck in traffic, but I also didn’t want to lie to someone in a management position at Big Hit Entertainment.

“.. I’ve misplaced my keys. I am trying to find them as we speak and I will be there as soon as possible. I am so very sorry. Please tell him to just practice without me and I will be-” I was cut short by the sound of laughter.

“It’s okay!” the manager said to me and laughed a bit more. “He won’t mind at all. He will see you shortly.”

My heart fell back out of my throat as I felt slightly less worried about the current situation.

“Thank you so very much. Sorry again!” I hung up.

For one of the most successful companies in South Korea, they sure were… nice. Really nice. Too nice to someone who was running late for no actual good reason other than their own incompetence.

I moved over to my bed, doubting that my keys were there but then I saw them fall out from underneath my pillow as I pulled the sheets back.

“Huh..” I said as I bent down to pick them up. I somehow wasn’t surprised that they were in my bed. Yesterday.. Wasn’t a good day.

I rushed out of my apartment, slamming the door with enough force that I heard a terrible thud come from inside. My plant had fallen over again. I didn’t even care as I ran towards the elevator, checking the time on my phone, hoping the traffic wouldn’t be too bad. But I knew it would be. I suddenly missed my hometown an indescribable amount at that moment. Seoul traffic was horrendous. Even more so if you were running late.

“Sorry, Kai..” I half sighed out as the elevator door opened for me in a painfully slow manner.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the elevator number ticking upwards as I went up the many, many floors of the Big Hit Entertainment building. I was 35 minutes late at that stage. Even though his manager said it was fine, I couldn’t help but feel guilty. They paid me good money to do my job of privately tutoring one of their artists. I had to stop letting my personal life get in the way of my professional one.

The elevator came to a slow stop and the automatic doors opened for me at my destined floor. I stepped out and half-ran down the big white hallway to my right. I got to the practice room and could very faintly hear singing coming from within it. I stopped for a moment and just listened to him. He had such a distinctive voice that you couldn’t mistake for anyone else’s. But I realized the more I stood there and listened, the more late I was becoming.

I pushed the door open and saw him seated with his back against the wall, a mint green hoodie pulled up over his dark hair and a big smile shining from within. I was surprised at how much that smile of his almost stopped me in my tracks.

“I am so sorry, Kai” I apologized for the billionth time that afternoon.

He just continued smiling and shook his head, raising his hands to dismiss my apology.

“No, it’s okay! Please don’t be sorry. I was just singing while you were coming.”

I was always so impressed with his English. It certainly helped, considering I only knew some very basic Korean.

He stood up and began stretching as I put my bag in the corner next to where he was previously seated.

“Do we want to do the same as we did on Monday?” I asked as I shrugged my jacket off and joined him in stretching.

“Yeah! I really don’t mind..” he trailed off and focused on his stretching.

I smiled down at my feet as I stretched my back. Kai didn’t talk too much. At least not without the other members around. But since I was his private tutor, I didn’t ever really get to see them much. We had lunch together once which was nice. They were all very close and their dynamic as a team was unmistakable.

“How is everyone?” I asked with a smile as I glanced over at him standing behind me.

“Oh.. everyone is good, yeah! We are practicing hard.”

“On songs?”

“Yes, for the new mini album.”

“I can’t wait to hear it. Were you practicing one of the songs when I got here?”

“Yeah.. there’s one part I’m struggling to get right. It’s a hard note to reach..”

“I’m sure you’ll get it in time. If your singing skills improve anything like your dancing skills do, you’ll be perfect.”

“Oh.. thank you” he laughed quietly and I could have sworn I saw the smallest of blushes upon his cheekbones under the bright lights of the practice room.

“Are we ready?!” I half-yelled at him excitedly, wanting to put some energy into the air to defuse the quiet small talk we were making.

“Yes!” he smiled and then his eyes focused on my reflection in the huge wall-mirror in front of us as I began the instruction.

I had only tutored dancing twice in my life. I was barely old enough to be an instructor, being I was only freshly 20 years old. But Kai made being a dance instructor so easy. He was so attentive and noticed every little detail in the way I moved. It was difficult sometimes to really demonstrate the way I wanted the moves to come across, as they had to be quite masculine in form. But he took that upon himself to adjust. I wanted to blurt it out to him, to compliment him on everything that went through my mind, but I held onto it until the instruction was over.

We practiced for just over an hour, most of our energy being spent in the final 20 minutes with some higher energy choreography that I repeated with him until I was mostly satisfied with his progress. Lately he needed much less practice with highly technical ability. I could truly see that our hard work was paying off.

I collapsed to the floor and sat with my legs folded.

“Pheeeeeewwwww….. Great stuff, Kai! That’s us for the evening!”

He smiled and sat next to me, pulling his hoodie back from his head and started patting the beads of sweat away with a small white towel.

“You really have improved so much. Do you feel like you have?” I turned more to face him, he stopped patting the towel at himself and looked down at it in his hands thoughtfully, an unreadable look on his face.

“I do. I feel much more..” he paused for a moment as he searched for the correct words in English “.. confident in my ability” he looked over at me for confirmation he had said the right thing. I nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, it really shows. You are becoming a much more instinctive dancer with a high attention to detail. You should be proud of yourself!”

His eyes shot down to the towel he was fiddling with in his hands, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and laughed softly.

“What is it?” I asked, leaning on my knees with my elbows as I looked at him closely, trying to figure the moment out.

“I um.. I have been practicing something that I wanted to show you. I want your opinion.”

I blinked with surprise and a bright smile just seemed to automatically appear on my face.

“I would love to see it!”

I was genuinely excited. No one had ever wanted to show me a dance before that required my opinion. It was always I that had to ask for feedback.

I pushed myself out of the way to the back of the room and sat down next to where my bag was. Kai pushed himself back up and threw his towel away from himself. He looked like he was thinking to himself for a moment. He wandered over to where his phone was and searched through his music to find the song. Once he had found it, he pulled his hoodie up over his head to reveal a fitted white tee underneath. He walked over to me and handed me his phone.

“Can you please press play when I’m ready?”

I smiled and looked at the song he had chosen.

‘Bad’ by an artist called ‘Christopher’.

I raised an eyebrow at it because I had never heard of the song or the artist before. I smiled up at Kai in anticipation. I really had no idea what to expect.

“Ready?” I asked as I looked at him in the mirror's reflection. I almost wanted to ask what was wrong as I saw the expression on his face, or lack thereof. He suddenly looked very serious, not the usual puppy-like persona he had on when around me.

He just nodded in response. I couldn’t have pressed the play button fast enough if I wanted to. I was now incredibly intrigued with what he had to show me.

The beat started. A pop song with a man humming in a rhythmic way. Then the lyrics started, it was an English song. Kai began to show me the choreo. I smiled as he began to demonstrate his ability but then felt something inside me jump. I think it was either my heart or my stomach. Possibly both. He looked back at me through the mirror’s reflection when the lyrics “I know you so well” were sung. The hook of the song began and he held my gaze with his own through the mirror all the way through into the chorus. He moved with a certain essence that I hadn’t seen in him before. It was… matured. Precise. Powerful. Even more so than he had shown for the choreography of their Magic album. This was unexplored territory.

My knees slid down from my chest as I sat more openly, watching in amazement. The bridge of the song started and I knew it would wrap up within the next minute or so. I swallowed and tried to calm my heart beat. He would not take his eyes off of me still, and the lyrics of the song made my escalating situation even worse. I suddenly wished I had worn a full coverage foundation that day as the blush on my cheeks appeared. I could see it from the corners of my eyes and I’m positive he saw it too. I… needed it to stop. I was becoming uncomfortable. I broke my gaze from his and looked down at his phone, only another 20 seconds to go.

I blinked and took in a deep breath as I lifted my head to continue watching him, steeling myself to his gaze and the way he moved. I plastered an amicable smile on my face in an attempt to hide the unusual feeling I was enduring. The song finally ended. For a song that only lasted 3 minutes and 10 seconds, it felt like an eternity.

He finally moved from his finishing position and panted, sweat seeped through the back of his t-shirt in the middle of his back, making the fabric stick to him. Since when had his shoulders gotten so wide? Had he always been so well built?

I finally moved too, I stood up with his phone in my hand and walked over to him to give it back.

“That was…. Wow” I laughed and nodded at him. He gave me a small smile and looked at me expectedly. I knew he wanted me to say more but I was honestly struggling with words.

“Did you put that together yourself?” I asked.

“Yeah” he smiled with his eyes at me and I could have melted on the spot.

“Incredible…. That was amazing!”

His smile finally returned to that puppy-like look and I felt more relaxed.

“Your form was perfect. You hit every beat. I…” I trailed off, shaking my head and grinning at him.

“You’re amazing, Kai” I said softly. It was what I wanted to say during the performance. At least, a very watered down version of what was going through my head.

“Thank you… I’m glad you liked it. I wanted to show you what I can do..” he looked down at me and I almost wanted to demand, on the spot, when his eyes had become so deep? What was going on? He was making me… nervous?

“Well…” I turned around and walked over to pick up my bag.

“Same time again on Friday?” I asked as I suddenly felt like I needed to leave before I embarrassed myself.

“Earlier” he said.

I blinked in confusion. “You.. want to see me before then?”

“Earlier, because you were late tonight” he grinned in a cheeky manner.

He… he really just gave me shit right then.

I slowly smiled and half laughed in astonishment.

“Yes. Because I was late” I finally laughed fully and he mirrored me.

“Goodnight, Kai… I had fun tonight.”

“Me too” he smiled and nodded as he saw me turn to leave. I caught a glimpse of him in the mirror as I was walking away, he continued to watch me until I had left through the door.

I just stood completely still in front of the door behind me and stared across the hallway at the clinically white wall. I blinked and my eyes could suddenly see Kai’s silhouette against the blank canvas in front of me, like how you see the shape of the sun if you look at it for too long and suddenly look away. I took in a deep breath and hitched my bag up higher over my shoulder and started walking with an awful lot of purpose back towards the elevator. I needed to get out there. My thoughts were beginning to snowball to a dangerous tipping point.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped over the fallen plant lying across my entryway, not caring to pick it up or even acknowledge it. I threw my bag onto the couch and sat on the edge of my bed and stared across the big room out into the night sky above the city of Seoul.

“What the fuck was that….” I whispered. It wasn’t so much an actual question to myself, but a mere expression for what I had witnessed that evening. But then, I did start to question it. Kai… he… he certainly wasn’t a child, but he wasn’t an adult either. But then I barely felt like an adult, myself. Was he just looking at me like that because it was part of the performance or….

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and spoke to it to play the song Kai had performed through my bluetooth speaker sitting on the coffee table.

I just sat there and listened to the lyrics. They were certainly suggestive in nature. Or was that just a coincidence? I stopped the song. I then did something I hadn’t done before and went to the Youtube app and looked up one of Kai’s more recent fancams.

I lay back on my bed and held my phone above me as I analyzed one video. Then another. Then a third.

I let my phone fall beside me and my arms fell to my sides. I didn’t know what to think anymore. Regardless if he had intentions behind showing me his choreo or not, it had triggered something in me. Like I could suddenly see him. All parts of him. He had exposed an aspect of himself to me that surprised and intrigued me. The adult in him was coming out. It worried me slightly that I couldn’t shut off my mind to that fact, though.

I looked down at my left hand, eyeing up the engagement ring upon my ring finger. I pressed my lips together and tugged the accessory off, placing it on my bedside table. I had to wear the thing. In order to work closely with any of Big Hit’s artists, especially if you were female, you needed to be married or engaged to be married. I was up until about 6 weeks ago. My fiance left me for someone else while he waited for me back in my home country. I was only meant to be in South Korea for 3 months, but that turned into a 12 month contract. A contract too long for my ex, apparently.

Kai was still under the impression that I was engaged to be married. Surely. Surely then. That had to mean that I was reading into this way too deeply. Kai wouldn’t knowingly try to break the rules?

I sighed deeply and rolled over. I wanted to drink again. But I was genuinely just way too tired to bother going to the kitchen to pour myself one. Fatigue was literally the only thing stopping me at that point.

“He’s only 17, for fuck sake..” I said out loud to myself.

I thought for a moment that saying his age out loud would help in stopping my thoughts about him, but oddly enough, it didn’t. It didn’t because it was the same age I was when I met my ex-fiance who was also 3 years older than me at the time. I knew age didn’t matter. I knew first hand. But I wish it did matter to me. I couldn’t afford to risk my career.

“What are you thinking?” I said to myself. “It was just a dance. It’s nothing more than that.”

I decided to focus more on my ability to sleep than my ability to overthink.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days really dragged. The weather was still cold in Seoul. The days were still really short, though, progressively getting longer now that Spring was just around the corner. I had a secondary job just downstairs from my apartment at a coffee shop on my days off from instructing Kai. It was Friday afternoon and I would be seeing him again shortly after my shift.

Since I saw him last, I just wished the other night hadn’t happened. I wished he hadn't shown me his choreography. I know that sounds terrible but are you familiar with the term ‘cannot unsee’? I kept telling myself that as a performer, we all have our stage personas that we have to put on; our masks. I told myself that he was just wearing one of his many masks. Shit, it’s one of the many things that  _ I _ taught him. That’s all it was.

I walked out of the Big Hit elevator, running 5 minutes early this time and walked at a normal speed down the hallway towards the practice room. On my way there I saw 4 familiar faces approaching me.

“Oh hey guys!” I smiled as the other members of the group got closer to me.

“Hello!!” is what I received in unison from all of them at once. They were so in sync, even saying hello to someone.

“Hueningkai is waiting for you..” Taehyun said to me and had an.. Odd look on his face as he said it. Like a look that he knew something that I did too.

“Is.. uh…” I stopped and Taehyun stopped too to catch my sentence, the other 3 carried on slowly without him.

“How is Kai doing? We don’t really talk much about personal things during our practices” I said as honestly as I could.

Taehyun hesitated for a moment while trying to find the correct words.

“Maybe it’s best to talk to him, yourself, and find out” he said in a lowered register and a certain look in his eyes that honestly bothered me halfway to death.

I brushed it off and smiled “Right. Thanks! I will. Bye guys!”

“BYE!!” they all yelled perhaps a bit too loudly. I did wonder how any of the staff managed to get any work done with those boys around.

I didn’t hear any singing coming from inside the practice room today as I neared it. I pushed the door open and saw him already stretching in preparation. I smiled as I pulled the door closed behind me.

“Hey there” I said, smiling, walking towards the corner I would always put my bag and coat.

“Hey” he smiled back at me over his shoulder.

I tilted my head at him and grinned “This must be the first time I’ve walked in here and you  _ haven’t  _ been wearing a hoodie!”

“Oh… ahaha” he laughed that very unique hearty laugh of his “We were practicing just before and I got too hot, so I took it off.”

“Oh you’ve just finished?” I asked, surprised. He had never practiced his own group’s choreo before I arrived for the sake of probably being too exhausted by the time I got there.

“Yeah, it was unscheduled. But I’m okay! We can still practice!” he smiled whole-heartedly but I didn’t have it in me to tell him we had to have a full hour of practice. And Taehyun’s words were really starting to get inside my head.

“How about… only half an hour today? Since you’ve been doing so well” I suggested.

He stood there and thought about it for a moment. “I don’t mind going for an hour..”

“And after 30 minutes, we get something to eat” I grinned.

He looked genuinely surprised, but happy.

“Oh… yes, I would like that!” he chirped like a little bird at me. I immediately thought to myself how is this the same person who performed that rather seductive dance in front of me earlier in the week? How?

I won’t lie. I sort of rushed through dance instruction. I took it easy for him. I could tell he was tired. I said 30 minutes, but it was more like 20. I don’t know what he had been doing between then and a few days prior, but it seemed like he had improved again even more. There was incredibly little I had to correct him on. I wondered for a moment if he perhaps didn’t need me anymore.

“Okay, I think that’s enough” I grinned as I held my ending position for a moment before letting my muscles relax.

“Did we want to order something to eat to deliver here or…?” I asked curiously, pushing my hands into the small of my back to stretch it.

Kai bowed his head and I saw his eyes disappear behind his hair, the ends of the strands were wet with sweat.

“Actually… is it okay if we go out to eat? And maybe a bit later? I want to have a shower first..” he laughed.

I was surprised that he wanted to go through the bother of showering just to eat.

“Oh.. sure! Of course. Uh.. what time?”

I saw him thinking it over, there was obviously something else going through his head.

“Maybe… in 2 hours? I have a few other things to do here first. I don’t want to rush dinner” he smiled as honestly as he could.

“Sure thing!” I smiled in return.

“I could meet you somewhere close to where you live? So you don’t need to go far. I don’t mind” his soft eyes smiled at me again and I tried to ignore the feeling it gave me.

“You can choose. You have my number, don’t you?” I asked.

“Yeah, I have it. I will text you.”

“Sounds good then! See you later on!”

I turned around to grab my things and couldn’t ignore the loud thumping of my heartbeat in my ears at the feeling like we had just set up a date.


	5. Chapter 5

The 2 hours were more like minutes. My mind raced on the drive home. It was a 30 minute drive from the company building and by the time I got to my apartment, I felt the need for a shower, myself.

I had to mentally tell myself, several times, that it was  _ not  _ a date. It was just dinner with my dance student. But no matter how many times I told myself this, it didn’t stop me from half-way dressing up like it  _ was _ for a date. Well… I wore a dress. But not a short one. Or terribly revealing. It was safe. I did my make-up. But didn’t  _ over _ do it. My overall look was somewhere between more than tidy-casual and slightly less than formal.

I finally stepped away from the goddamned mirror when I heard my text notification go off on my phone. I saw that it was from Kai and I couldn’t stop the butterflies in my stomach from fluttering.

“Hey! I’m ready now. I know I’m not supposed to know your address but if it’s only this one time, it shouldn’t matter! I will come to yours and we can go somewhere close. You choose ^3^”

I took a deep breath and suddenly looked down to the engagement ring I was still wearing and then around myself at my apartment. I knew it was against regulation for an artist to know where I lived. I was already breaking a few rules, so I figured what’s the harm in breaking one more? Besides, all this formality Kai was going through just for dinner… I was.. Curious. Taehyun’s words rang through my head again and it felt more obvious to me then that Kai needed to say something that he couldn’t within Big Hit’s walls. I was… at that point.. Almost hoping for it.

I texted him my address and felt my heart do somersaults as I pressed Send. I still felt like I was overthinking all of it. And all of it was.. Wrong. Apart from my ex, I hadn’t had much experience with relationships or knowing what signs to look for or how to read people. I wasn’t even all that good with people in general. I didn’t have any particular skill apart from dancing. And even that ability I questioned on a good day.

I wished Kai hadn’t suggested coming to my apartment. Because now I had to wait with my thoughts and I couldn’t even go out for a walk with them to tell them to shut up. It was a long 30 minutes. I paced. I looked in the mirror way too many times. And fiddled with my hair even more. I stared at my outfit until I hated it. I was about to take my dress off to just put my goddamn track pants on until I heard my doorbell ring. I stared at my door and half considered just not answering to avoid all of it. This didn’t need to happen. It wasn’t too late to call it off. But then I thought of Kai and how… I couldn’t say no to him. He had come all this way. It would be rude.

I approached the door and was tempted to look through the peephole to make sure it was him, but I knew that would make me even more nervous, so I just opened the door.

For the smallest of moments I thought it wasn’t Kai who was at my door because he looked so different. I was very used to seeing him in loose, casual clothing for practice, but he was in fitted black jeans with a black, thin turtleneck and a denim jacket over top. The black belt he was wearing with a silver buckle caught my eye and immediately made me look down to his hips unintentionally. I mentally kicked myself at how inappropriate that must have seemed.

“Uh… Wow. You’re looking different!” I looked back up quickly to his face, his hair had been styled too. It was parted, voluminous and slightly fluffy, like how they often styled him during their more recent promotions. It made him look so much older. I could have sworn he aged 5 years in the space of only a few hours.

“Oh..” he grinned and looked down at himself. “I thought this looked better than sticking one of my hoodies back on” he laughed. I suddenly didn’t feel so overdressed and was thankful he had caught me before I became fully dedicated to putting my track pants back on. God. The nervous laughter between us both really  _ did  _ make it feel like a date, no matter which way you looked at it.

“So where did you want to go?” he asked as he clasped his hands together in front of himself.

“Well..” I looked past him to the hallway behind him in thought. “There’s this really good seafood restaurant 5 minutes away from here…”

“Oh! I love seafood!” he grinned at me.

“Oh, of course you do… Perfect then!”

I picked up my bag hanging near the door, careful not to hit the house plant with it this time, and closed and locked my door behind me.

Kai smiled at me as we walked next to each other down the hallway to the elevator.

“You’re looking different tonight too..” he smiled at me, but the smile was cautious. Like he knew he didn’t want to overstep his boundary by saying it.

“In a good way” he corrected and laughed “You look nice” I couldn’t help but grin at the statement.

“Thank you… You look like you’re ready to go on stage!”

“Ah… yeah, our stylists have taught me a thing or two!”

“Good things, by the look of it” I grinned at him and he accepted my compliment.

Jesus  _ Christ _ , girl. Stop it. You aren’t even out of the building and you’re making flirtatious comments.

In the small, confined space of the apartment complex elevator I could now smell the cologne he was wearing. It wasn’t strong but it was slightly intoxicating. It was deep, sweet, musky, like cinnamon, sugar and wood. Like a donut filled forest in the dead of the night after the rain. I wanted to comment on it, but I didn’t want to unintentionally flirt for the 2nd time in under 30 seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

We had arrived at the restaurant and sat towards the back away from the windows, which was probably for the best now that I think about it. I was suddenly conscious of onlooking eyes. Kai was famous. He was one of the faces of Big Hit and I was out in public with him. Sometimes it was easy to forget his fame, especially when it was just him and I in a practice room 3 times a week.

We sat and talked about the menu while waiting for our meals. He really had quite a broad spectrum of taste for someone of his age. He certainly didn’t have the taste buds of a child. He started talking about cuisine he enjoyed with his family and things he ate while he lived in China. I was pleased to know he was a foodie just like myself.

“Maybe sometime I could cook for you, I know the perfect recipe I think you’ll like!”

He smiled and nodded “I would like that a lot… if you brought it in for me.”

Reality showed its face as Kai reminded me that I couldn’t invite him to mine for dinner. Even what we were doing at that very moment was risky. Technically speaking, it wasn’t in my contract to see him outside of the company building. In fact.. if I remembered correctly, I think it said I  _ wasn’t _ allowed to.

“Yeah… I can bring it in…” I trailed off and tried not to sound sad, but I did a terrible job of it.

“I know my contract with you won’t end for several more months, Kai, but honestly… I’m not sure there’s too much more you can learn from me. You are learning so fast and we might only need a few more months at this stage” I let the words spill out of my mouth and suddenly felt sorry that I had spoken so quickly and worried Kai wouldn’t catch everything I said. But he nodded thoughtfully and agreed with me. He understood me better than he let on sometimes.

“Maybe..” he started “But we will just see how we go!” he ended happily.

“I suppose we will” I smiled and looked down at my engagement ring and twisted it out of habit. I didn’t like seeing the diamond reflecting up at me if I could help it. I noticed Kai looking at the ring too and I suddenly shot my hands down into my lap under the table.

“I wanted to ask you…” Kai said but he was interrupted with the delivery of our meals to our table. We both laughed softly and accepted the fact that it would have to wait.

We made it about halfway through our meals before he attempted to speak to me again.

“I… was going to ask you before. How are things going with your fiance back home?”

I blinked at him. As much as I could have prepared myself for a question like that from him, it still didn’t stop the fact that I was a little shocked at actually hearing it come out of his mouth.

“Uh… we..” I honestly didn’t quite know how to respond. I couldn’t lie to him. But I had to, to keep my job secure. I wasn’t allowed to be single and still be his instructor.

“We’re both pretty busy lately and we don’t get the chance to talk that much..”

I mean… that was a perfectly acceptable answer. For a politician.

“I see..” he looked down at his plate and poked at his food a bit with his chopsticks. My curiosity got the better of me. It seemed like the whole evening was boiling down to that exact point. That was obvious to me.

“Why do you ask?” I asked quietly, leaning a bit closer to the middle of the table as I looked across at him. His expression was somewhere between blank and serious. And he was… beautiful. There was no denying that fact now. I was insanely attracted to him.

“I just wanted to know.. if you knew what he has been doing lately?” he looked up at me from beneath the parted curtain of black hair.

I froze. “What do you mean?” I asked. Genuinely concerned and interested now.

Kai poked at his food a bit more before he put his chopsticks down and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone.

“Did you know he’s on Twitter? Do you follow him?”

I blinked. I genuinely did not know this. I didn’t even have the app installed on my phone.

“I.. don’t even have an account” I said honestly. The look Kai gave me was suddenly apprehensive, like he was unsure if he wanted to open the box any further than he had.

“Uh… I want to be honest with you. I think you deserve to know” he said as he browsed through the social media app and turned his phone and placed it on the table beside my plate.

“Please look at his profile. I’m.. sorry” he trailed off as I picked his phone up and started scrolling down through my ex’s posts. Most of them were dance covers he had done. Dancing was how we met. I thought for a moment that this account of his was purely a career one but then I almost dropped the phone as I saw a selfie of him and his new girlfriend.

Kai looked at his phone from across the table and then up at me, I could sense him searching for an expression on my face. I took in a deep breath. As much as I knew my ex had moved on with someone else, I hadn’t seen a photo of them together and it stirred some upsetting feelings inside me that I hadn’t processed yet. I put the phone down and slid it across the table back to Kai.

He pushed his plate out of the way and leaned across the table to get closer to me as I fought off tears.

“I didn’t know how else to tell you… Did… did you know about this?” he asked, I could feel the concern on his face burn through the atmosphere onto mine.

I took another deep breath and sat back in my chair, my posture relaxing. There was no hiding anymore. I would lose my job and go back home. That was that.

“Yeah…” I whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Kai’s concern remained and I could tell he wanted to physically do something to comfort me as his fingers played with each other on top of the table.

“I won’t tell anyone…” I could barely believe what he had just said as I shot my gaze up at him and felt the tears burning in my eyes, but I refused to cry them. He wanted to keep it secret?

“Kai… the company is bound to find out sooner or later..” I looked away, I felt so far away from my security at that moment. I could almost smell the air at the airport for my flight home already.

“I’ve known for over a month now. I just..” I looked down at my ring and continued “I kept wearing it because I need to appear that I’m still engaged.”

Kai nodded and looked at my ring before he perked up in a slightly more cheerful way “You can… take it off when you’re around me, if that would make you feel better.”

I looked up at him and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

“If anyone asks you could just say you lost it..” he smiled and the warmth that flowed from his gorgeous eyes dried up the tears in mine.

“You’re…” I trailed off, sniffing and looking down at the rest of the food on my plate that I knew I wouldn’t finish now. “You’re too kind, Kai..”

He tentatively reached out across the table to my hand that was beside my plate and placed his hand on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I know what it’s like… to have to keep going when you’re hurting..” He looked up from our hands to my face and I suddenly didn’t recognize the young man in front of me.

I wanted to let out a laugh but I suppressed it. I didn’t want to offend him.

“When did you grow up so much, Kai? I feel like only a few months ago you were a completely different person.”

He smiled and bowed his head, slowly taking his hand away from mine and half of my mind mentally screamed at him to stop.

“I’m still the same. I just.. I can be mature and serious when I have to be.”

I nodded and smiled. He talked a lot of sense. Too much sense for someone younger than me and suddenly felt like I was the student instead of the teacher.

“Thank you” I said and sat up a bit straighter in my seat. “I don’t have any close friends here yet. You’re probably the only person in this country I could have had this conversation with, if I’m being honest..”

He smiled at me “Soobin once said something similar to me.” I looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh really?”

“I was all he had at one point.”

I smiled endearingly at the thought.

“Cute” I laughed.

I only ate a little bit more of my meal, Kai finished his meal entirely. I felt more relaxed around him after our conversation. But the more relaxed I became, the more I allowed myself to stare at him. I loved how his mouth always smiled when he was talking. The way his eyebrows arched up sometimes when talking about something with great interest. His laugh. My god, his laugh. He was just delightful. I tried to keep my eyes above his shoulders, but sometimes I caught myself slipping. The shirt he was wearing under his jacket was fitted across his chest and I couldn’t help but notice that this whole time under all the baggy practice clothing he wore, he was hiding a somewhat defined chest. I wasn’t surprised, of course, but I was still a little shocked at his features that he seemed to be growing into so well.

Once we had paid for our meals, we stepped out onto the street. It was very dark now. It was the latest I had been out for sometime during Winter. I turned to him.

“Will you get a taxi back to your dormitory?”

“Yeah, I will, but.. maybe I should walk you home first.”

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, I was a grown woman (or so I liked to think) and I could take care of myself. But, at that point, any extra time I could spend with him, I welcomed.

“You don’t have to, but.. I would like that” I smiled at him under the street lights as we began our short trip back to my apartment building.

The air was chilly. I had a coat on, but the light wind cut through it. I clutched my coat closer to me as we walked and he noticed it.

“Do you want my jacket?” he asked as he motioned to himself.

“I would love your jacket, but you need it just as much as I do” I grinned at him. We were not that far from my apartment now, but I felt his arm hook around my shoulder and he pulled me close to himself as we walked.

“This will have to do then” his voice was low beside my ear in the cold evening air, but my face was anything but cool as I blushed brightly. Thank god it was dark.

We arrived in front of my apartment complex and I felt his hand slowly fall away from my shoulder. I turned to face him and smiled up at him. He was so tall, it was easy to feel like he was the older one.

“Thanks for having dinner with me tonight, Kai. And for talking with me about things that needed to be talked about...”

He smiled as he looked at my face in the dark, the street lights casting shadows across the both of us. Even though we were still out in public, the moment felt so private. Our identities were so easily hidden in the shadows of the surrounding buildings and indirect light. The noise of the traffic and city life bustling made us almost invisible. This was not the exposed dance practice room or the restaurant. To the stranger walking by, we were not anybody special. With the still close proximity between us, it would have been so easy to just quickly kiss him before saying goodbye. By God, I wanted to.

But at the back of my mind, I then remembered where we were and who he was. Life wasn’t fair. I suddenly hated everything.

“You’re welcome… You can always talk to me if you need to.”

I felt my heart swell in my chest and the hate I felt almost immediately washed away with his words.

“Thank you, Kai….. Goodnight. See you on Monday.” It was the hardest thing I had ever said to anyone and my body almost refused to move but I forced it to.

He smiled and half bowed to me as he watched me go inside the apartment building.

I pushed my palm into the elevator button and just stared at the doors in front of me without any sort of purpose. My thoughts were no longer in a straight line. They dispersed like the spray from an aerosol can and danced around my head in no set pattern. I couldn’t look back at him. If I did, I would be dragging him upstairs with me with no room for debate.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got inside my apartment I shrugged my coat off and let my bag just fall to the floor. I turned a few ambient lights on and sat on my couch, half considering turning the TV on, but I just stared at the dark screen instead. I felt restless. I didn’t want to go back out. But I didn’t want to stay in. I needed.. To do something. My mind and heart were still racing. I didn’t like the feeling it gave me. But I knew what would make me feel better.

I got up and went into my kitchen, reaching up to a top shelf and pulling down a bottle of vodka. I reached for the shot glass that never seemed to get much rest and filled it with the spirit. I downed it. Filled it. Downed it again. Did so a third time and then poured a 4th before taking the glass and the bottle back to the couch with me.

I was almost crying at that point. Not out of any sort of emotional turmoil, but my body didn’t appreciate me poisoning it so quickly like that. I was already tipsy after just 1 minute of drinking probably way too much. I was ashamed to admit that that was my coping mechanism. Ever since my ex left me, I was drinking most nights. All because he couldn’t just fucking wait for me. I went there to better myself and he decided that wasn’t good enough for him. It was only going to be 12 months. It’s not like I was asking him to wait for 12 years. It’s not like he couldn’t have just focused on his career instead of what he could stick his dick into. And now I was left there, alone, in Korea, developing feelings for someone I couldn’t even have.

I laughed out loud to myself and downed the 4th shot I had poured.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” I hung my head over the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling and the patterns the wall lights made against it. Circles overlapping circles against cream then noticed the shapes were becoming blurry. I had started to cry. Not because of the vodka this time.

I kicked my boots off and closed my eyes. The alcohol made my muscles feel like they hurt less while crying. It allowed me to laugh at my own misfortune. I hated sober crying. That shit hurt like hell. I yelled at my phone to play me some music. But it didn’t understand me, so I tried again. And a third time until it eventually understood and started playing some lofi playlist through my bluetooth speaker. I couldn’t listen to anything with lyrics. I needed the emotionless noise.

I poured myself a 5th shot and was halfway through downing it when I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was perhaps the snare drum in the song for a moment but I couldn’t be sure. I lifted myself up off the couch, my ability to walk properly was already hindered. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on the wall of the entrance way. I still had tears in my eyes and my mascara was ever so slightly smudged. Fucking hell, what a mess.

I almost tripped up over my coat and bag that were still on the floor, I kicked them out of the way and approached my door. I peered through the peephole and felt my heart sink through to the lower levels of the apartment building. He had come back. My mind sobered up as I tried to think about what to do. I gripped the door handle, but didn’t turn it. I knew then and there if I opened it, there was no way in hell I was closing it again without him first walking past it.

I then heard him start to walk away and I automatically pulled the door open so hard I almost hit myself square in the face with it.

“Oh! You are still awake. I thought maybe you had gone to bed” Kai said as he approached my door again and I tried to stand up straight and look sober.

“Uh… No. I’m still up. Was there something wrong?” I tried to hide myself with the door. I didn’t want him to see me like that.

He lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs in front of himself, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, I could sense his nerves.

“There’s nothing wrong… “ he didn’t quite know how to progress his sentence. So I progressed it for him.

“Would you like to come in?” I really, truly, did not care anymore. Thanks, Vodka.

He looked back at me and nodded without a word. I stepped back from my door and held it open for him, like a Butler welcoming his Master home. I caught a whiff of his cologne again as he walked past me and it made my head dizzier than it already was. He stood at the end of the entranceway where the room opened up into the living area. He looked around and smiled.

“I like your house. It’s a studio apartment, right?”

I closed the door behind me, unsure if I should have locked it or not. I decided not to, to make him feel more comfortable.

“Yeah. My living room is also my bedroom” I laughed as I walked closer to him and looked over to my bed and then my couch.

“I guess it’s good that you live by yourself then.”

I nodded and walked past him, sitting back on the couch. I didn’t care that my open bottle of vodka was in view.

“I would offer you some, but…” it took him a moment to put two and two together as he looked at the bottle of spirits before laughing.

“Hmmm… maybe just one shot?” he asked. I wanted to decline, but then I thought.. What harm could one little shot do?

“Really? Okay then!” I pushed myself back off the couch and went to the kitchen to get a glass. I suddenly felt giddy. I saw him sit down on the couch close to where I was previously seated as I returned to my spot. I placed the shot glass in front of him on the table and carefully filled it with vodka.

“Are you going to have one with me?” he asked as he picked up the glass carefully, eyeing up the liquid and smelling it.

“Ah… aha, maybe in a bit. I’m ashamed to admit I may have already thrown back a few before you knocked on my door. I need to slow down.”

He smiled and looked like he was mentally preparing himself for the drink. Then in a quick movement, he tilted his head back and let it slide down his throat before swallowing. His hair moved back away from his forehead and returned perfectly back to where it was when he was done. I took in a deep breath, he was so stunning that it made me want to punch a wall or scream into a pillow.

He squinted his eyes and coughed lightly before nodding and laughing, returning the glass to the table.

“Wow” he said and laughed a bit more.

“You handled that way better than I thought you were going to” I grinned widely at him as I just watched him react to the alcohol.

“Just don’t tell Soobin you did that. He might kill you..” I smiled and relaxed back into the couch, my arm resting along the back of it, my hand behind where Kai was sitting.

Kai looked straight ahead at the bottle of vodka on the table and then over to me. His expression made me light headed, my pulse began to race through my veins.

“There’s only one thing he might kill me for..” his voice was low, deep, barely a whisper. I felt helpless. Completely surrendered already.

“What’s that?” I barely got the words out steadily, my voice wanted to give up just like my will to live.

The instant he moved closer to me on the couch, I knew what he was about to do. I could see the entire evening flash before my eyes. I knew I could stop it from happening. But there was no known force in the world that could have convinced me in that moment. I just let everything go.


	8. Chapter 8

His lips pressed into mine softly and I returned the kiss in an instant. A rush of adrenaline flowed through me and I could feel my legs go weak. I was suddenly thankful I wasn’t standing as I soon wouldn’t have been able to. A hand of his came up and slid past my cheek to the back of my head, his fingers threading through my hair. He pulled back for a moment and those eyes of his stared directly into my soul. It was the same stare he had given me a few days prior during his choreography.

“Kai..” I breathed out and his lips were on mine again, pressure at the back of my head as I felt his fingers hold me to him. He kissed me deeper than before and I reached out a hand to run it up his chest to the top of his shoulder. I was right in my assumption that his chest was more defined than he was letting on. His tongue gently pressed at my lips and I gladly let it inside. I moaned softly against his mouth, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. I wanted to feel more of him. He grabbed my upper arm and I was surprised to feel him pulling me into his lap as he sat back on the couch properly. I smiled down at him and kissed him deeply, his hands moving up my sides. I let my hands explore his upper body, moving over the top of his chest, over his collarbones to the top of his shoulders and down the sides of his arms. The urgency in our kiss was very quickly escalating. I felt a tremendous need start to grow inside of me. Kai’s hands moved up and down my thighs on top of my dress and it slowly started to drive me insane, even more so when his hands slid up underneath my dress and I felt his hands on the bare skin of my thighs.

I pulled back for a moment just to breathe. He let his head fall back onto the couch and he stared up at me, his hands moving around from my thighs to my ass and gently squeezed. I could have combusted at the feeling and the stare he was giving me again. I brought one of my hands up to his face, gently sweeping hair out of the way of his forehead and gazed back at him openly, I no longer felt the need to hide my admiration of him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?” I couldn’t hold my opinion to myself anymore.

He smiled up at me and nodded “Yes, but it’s nice to hear it come from you.”

I pressed my forehead against his before kissing him again briefly and he pulled my body closer to his. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I felt the warmth of him against me.

“Kai… Are you sure you want to do this?” I asked him for confirmation. Even though he was already confirming it with his actions, I needed to hear him say it.

He dragged his eyes up and down my body and then he suddenly started to stand up, wrapping my thighs around his waist. I grabbed onto him, my arms around his neck as he carried me over to my bed. He gently lay me down in the middle of it. He just looked at me and I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him kneeling on the end of my bed.

I could have sworn I saw him  _ smirk  _ at me as he reached down to the edge of his shirt and he pulled it up slowly and off over his head. I felt my mouth go dry and tried not to moan out loud. He was so stunning. His shoulders and chest were wide and lightly toned. His sternum and stomach narrowed down to his waist before coming out again at his hips. And his thighs. My god. Why had I never noticed his thighs before now? They were slim but thick if that makes any sense whatsoever. I just didn’t know where to look. I knew every part of him was perfect and he had only taken his shirt off. His body proportions were almost too much for me to process. 

“I am sure I want this” he finally confirmed to me and I almost went blind with lust.

His hands pushed my dress up my body, I arched off the bed to make it easier for him and he threw the garment onto the floor once it was off me. I lay under him in my bra and panties, he hovered above me with a hand pressed into the bed next to my head. I could smell his scent stronger now and it got to my very soul. I placed both my hands behind his head and brought him down to kiss him, and it was feverish. I could feel my blood start to simmer to a boil as he pressed his body down into mine. I quickly reached down and was suddenly thankful I was wearing a bra that undid from the front. I shrugged out of it and his bare skin against mine fueled my desire for him further. He pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed my hair away from my neck, he lowered himself more and started planting small, delicate kisses along my skin. His hips pushed down into mine and I almost lost all sanity entirely as he grinded between my legs through my panties. My thighs instinctively widened for him and I gasped at the feeling of him. I could feel how aroused he was through his jeans, and my god, was he hard. My fingernails lightly scratched at his back as I arched up against him. I needed him so badly I thought I would die.

I reached down between us to make some room and started working on unbuckling his belt and he smiled seductively at me as he watched. Could he just stop? Everything he was doing, just breathing, was making me lose my mind. He pushed himself back to stand at the end of the bed and he made doubly sure that I was watching, which of course I was, as he undid his jeans and pulled both them and his underwear down and off in one movement.

“Jesus Christ..” I almost had to kick myself for saying that out loud, but there was nothing else I could have said at the sight of him before me. The evening so far wasn’t doing great things for my heart health.

He crawled back up the bed to me and leaned down to kiss down my stomach to the hem of my panties. My fingers weaved through his hair and I relished in how soft the locks were against my hands. I looked down and actually just moaned at how he was looking at me, yet again. He held my gaze with his own and he slid my panties down my thighs and off. I thought he was going to come back up to kiss my lips. But he stayed at my hips and kissed my other pair of lips instead. I let out a long sigh of pleasure, my skin felt like it was on fire as I felt his tongue grace me.

His hands came up and wrapped themselves around my thighs, his fingers pressing down into my skin as his tongue began making teasing circles around my clit. I bit my lip and couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped me. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him, but the longer I watched him and the more he pleasured me, the more I felt my self control slipping away second by second. I let my head fall back and I gripped his hair, gently pulling his mouth away from me, as much as it pained me to do so.

“God, Kai…” I whispered out “I need you” I finally said and he crawled back up my body and positioned himself between my thighs. He sat there for a moment and grinned down at me before licking his lips.

“You taste good” his voice was deep and his hands spread my thighs apart even wider.

I tried to calm my breathing. Everything he did was like electricity. It shocked me every time, even if I expected it. He came down closer to me and pressed small, soft kisses along my cheek. It was such a delicate moment that soon turned desirable as I felt the head of his cock pushing against my pussy. I lifted my hips up, I couldn’t wait another moment longer as I felt him slowly slide inside of me. I took in a deep breath and unintentionally held it. He noticed it and questioned me.

“Are you okay?” he whispered next to my ear. I finally let my breath go and looked down between us and could barely believe that my student was about to fuck me.

“You’re just… heh…” I smiled and blushed up at him “you’re quite big, is all.”

It was no joke, the girth of him filled me so completely. I was definitely firm in my belief that he was beautifully proportioned.

He took his time to make sure I was okay. I tried to keep myself as open for him as I could as I slowly accommodated more of him inside of me, until I felt him hit my inner boundary and I couldn’t anymore. I could barely believe the feel of him. He just wasn’t real. He couldn’t have been. He slowly pulled back and then pushed back in and I saw stars. My hands and fingers grasped at his strong chest as he built up a rhythm. I became wetter around him and I watched him moan above me. He leaned down to kiss me needingly, the kiss broke every other second due to our gasps for breath as he continued to thrust into me. I felt the muscles in my lower abdomen begin to tighten and I could barely hear a thing with how loud my heartbeat was pounding in my ears. He stopped for a moment and switched up his position above me slightly, his hands went behind my thighs and pushed them apart wider and back towards my chest. He began rolling his hips forward into me and I barely recognized the noise that escaped my lips. Where had he learnt this? I could barely do anything in response but take him. I ran my hands lovingly up and down his chest to his stomach as he picked up his pace. He looked down at me, his eyes going down to watch himself sliding in and out of me and then back up to my eyes, all the while moaning deeply.

I could have quite easily picked up the phone to admit myself to a mental ward at the moment, he had driven me that insane I could barely believe it.

He leaned down to kiss me and I couldn’t stop myself from lightly biting his lower lip as he pulled back. He grinned at me and thrusted harder into me, as if to punish me for it.

“You feel amazing..” I gasped up at him and I could feel his cock twitch inside of me at my words. The heated air between us seemed to come to a peak suddenly and he began fucking me with more purpose rather than just to break me in. I could tell he wanted to give us both release and I was practically begging for it at that point. My hands gripped at his back and the speed and hardness at which he was thrusting into me started to make the tiny hairs on my body stand on end. The tone and pitch of his moans began to change, they were more needing and urgent. His cock became impossibly harder within me. I really didn’t want it to stop. As I watched him give himself to me, a flurry of many images passed through my head of what else I wanted to do to him, or him to do to me and it was the final push that my sanity needed to disappear completely.

My entire body contracted before my lower abdomen clenched tightly and I couldn’t stop the loud, long moans that came out of me as I came around him. His moans turned into beautiful gasps and then this fierce groan came out of his lips as I felt him cum inside of me. I pulled his body down into mine desperately, I smashed my lips against his as we rode out the crashing waves of pleasure between us. Everything felt like it was on fire while I drowned in the feeling of him. He was absolutely everything I never knew I needed. No amount of anything I had had in my life before satisfied me more than that moment. I literally could have died without any regrets.

My fingers slid through his fluffy hair that was slightly damp with sweat and he kissed me with such purpose, I could have melted through the mattress. I pulled back slowly and breathed heavily with him, he was still inside me and I could feel the wet warmth of his orgasm slowly seeping out of me. He settled on his elbows above me and just pressed his forehead against mine, the tips of our noses touching each other. I had never felt closer to another human being in all my life.

He eventually just smiled down at me and rolled off to lay at my side once he had caught his breath, pulling me close to him as he cuddled up against me. I rested my head into his chest, the smell of his cologne that mixed with the salty beads of sweat on his skin was mesmerizing. I enjoyed the moment, even though there was suddenly a lot I needed to talk to him about, but I didn’t quite know where to start. I thought about everything that just happened on my couch and on my bed and was trying to figure out if he was a virgin before all of this or not.

“Kai…” I started and he looked down at me. “Were you a… virgin before tonight?” It took him a moment to understand what I was saying until he smiled and laughed softly.

“Uh… yes.”

What the fuck.

“What? Really?” I was genuinely in shock. 

He nodded and blushed ever so slightly.

I just stared up blankly at the ceiling before shaking my head.

“Well… you certainly couldn’t tell..”

“Your dance lessons have taught me not only how to dance well, but they’ve given me a lot of confidence.”

I looked back up at him and couldn’t stop myself from kissing that beautiful jawline of his.

“I just took that confidence and used it with.. you.”

“And.. how long have you had feelings for me?”

He suddenly looked very bashful and like he didn’t want to answer. But he eventually did.

“For about 5 months.”

I quickly did the math in my head. I had only been tutoring him for 6 months.

“Wow…”

“I just...didn’t.. couldn’t tell you.”

I took in a deep breath and idly ran my fingertips over his forearm that was lying across my midsection as I thought to myself. What a mess we had gotten ourselves into.

“You… don’t mind that I’m older than you?”

“No” he answered almost immediately. I rolled him fully onto his back and rested above him, our thighs intertwining and our chests pressing together. He looked so gorgeous lying there under me.

“Won’t the others wonder where you are?” I said as I slowly ran a fingertip down the side of his face, his skin was incredibly soft to the touch.

“I was going to go home, but instead of calling for a taxi I called Soobin and told him I was going to spend the night at my mother’s place. So that’s where he thinks I am.”

I frowned suddenly. I didn’t like that he had to lie about where he was.

“Maybe… you should go home, Kai.”

He shook his head at me and smiled.

“It’s okay.”

Was it, though?

“We can talk about it later” he rubbed his warm hands up and down my sides and thought maybe he was right. I didn’t really want him to go. Then something suddenly popped into my head that had been itching at my brain all evening.

“Does Taehyun know anything?”

He looked off to the side slightly while thinking, his eyebrows knitted together before looking back to me.

“Yeah, he does. I said to him about a month ago that I had feelings for you.”

I laughed and finally put two and two together.

“Why? Has he spoken to you?” Kai asked me, suddenly looking slightly concerned.

“Mm.. he didn’t say anything directly. He just mentioned that I should talk to you. What about Soobin? Does he know anything?”

Kai shook his head “Only Taehyun. I can’t tell Soobin because he’s our leader… it would worry him too much. Taehyun is very trustworthy with secrets. And he… likes older women, so he understood” Kai laughed and I tilted my head to think about it.

“Yeah… I can see him being into older girls” I finally decided. I looked down and could have sworn I just saw an angel by the way his eyes were shining at me. 

“What is it?” I asked softly.

He lifted a hand to gently stroke the side of my cheek then tucked my hair behind my ear. No one had ever been so gentle with me before and it stirred my heart.

“I love you.”

I inhaled deeply and felt my throat tighten, I almost wanted to tell him that he was talking nonsense, but I knew in the way he said it and gazed up at me that he knew it and meant it. I didn’t know how to reply though and instantly felt guilty for it. He had months to process how he was feeling, I had only seen him in a different light for 2 days. I knew that carelessness with words could hurt, so instead I let my actions speak for me as I kissed him deeply, slowly, taking my time rather than rush like we did before. He was so intoxicating. I started to feel heat grow between my legs again but I didn’t want to make it about me. I just wanted to give and observe.

I gently pressed my thigh between his and was surprised to feel him already aroused again beneath me. I pulled back from his lips and dipped down to the side of his neck and gently sucked at his skin. He tasted sweet, yet salty from the sweat and I drew a soft moan out of him. I moaned back instinctively and slowly made my descent down his torso. I kissed and licked my way down, looking up at him the entire time to watch for his reactions. His eyes stared deep into mine and his chest rose and fell rapidly the lower I went. I reached his hips and left succulent kisses along every inch of skin my mouth could reach before I felt his cock twitch against the side of my neck. I pulled back slightly and moaned at the sight of him, wrapping my hand around the base of him and squeezing firmly. He let out a pleasurable gasp beneath me and saw his cheeks flush slightly in the dimly lit room of my apartment. I slowly stroked my hand up and down his cock and was amazed at just how much he filled my hand.

I slid down between those thick thighs of his and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and then held it in my mouth as my tongue massaged the underside of him. My hands gripped the top of his thighs and I moaned around him as I eyed up his body. One of his hands came down to the back of my head as he held me in place, the other gripped the pillow behind him. He bit his lower lip and watched me intently as I slowly sucked him into my mouth, grinding my tongue along him the more I took him in. I felt him hit the back of my throat, but I persisted in my mission to pleasure him as much as possible and took him in even further, pushing past the barriers of my throat. He was so thick that he cut off my airways, but I didn’t care. I swallowed around him and his gasps filled the room followed by a moan that made me wetter in an instant.

“That’s so good..” he whispered out above me. He didn’t need to encourage me any further, but his words certainly helped. I pulled back slowly, sucking firmly and just spent my time getting familiar with the feel of him. I mentally noted every curve, every pulsate I felt against my tongue. I brought my hand up to wrap around the part of him that I couldn’t quite fit in my mouth and just squeezed him. His head fell back and I saw his perfect jawline that led down to his neck and shoulders.. And his chest… God he was perfect.

I picked up my speed, trying to take him in deeper every time I pushed my head down. Both his hands were at the back of my head now and his moans were becoming louder, I knew he was close. I wanted to taste him so badly. I sucked slightly harder, pulling back to focus on grinding my tongue into the special cluster of nerves underneath the head of his cock and I felt his thighs tighten under me. I looked up his body and every part of him was tense. He brought his head back down to look at me and his fingers tightened in my hair. It was painful but I enjoyed it, it fueled me further and I moaned around him. The sharp gasp he let out cut through the air and I felt his cum hit the back of my throat. I instantly swallowed around him, my hands shooting down to his upper thighs and squeezing as I milked him with my lips. I saw a single bead of sweat run down the middle of his chest amidst his moaning, his cock pulsating in my mouth with every ounce of his orgasm that he gave me.

I eventually slowed down and stopped, relishing in the taste and sight of him. I kissed my way back up his body, his hands caressing my arms and then my face the closer I got to him. I kissed the side of his neck and wanted to bite at it, but thought I had best not leave an obvious mark on him that would lead to questions.

He suddenly rolled us both over and he was on top of me, kissing me deeply. I slid my arms around him and gasped against his lips as I suddenly felt his fingertips gliding over my pussy slowly. I pulled back and looked up at him, his eyes filled with a rather dangerous amount of lust. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, whatever he had planned for me.

“My turn..” he whispered against my lips and I swallowed my anticipation down as I watched him disappear from view to work his way down my body.

I suddenly doubted either of us were going to get much sleep at that stage.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly peaked my eyes open, instantly regretting it as I had forgotten to draw my blinds when I got home the previous night. It was a very bright morning, at least, I thought it was still the morning.

I automatically tried to roll to my right to check my phone that I usually had on my bedside table, but I was instead greeted with what appeared to be a dark haired sleeping angel next to me. I panicked momentarily before relaxing my head back down into my pillow and gazed at him in all his unconcious glory. How was someone so beautiful when they slept? He just didn’t have a bad angle.

I looked down and couldn’t help the smile that crept across my lips as I noticed his right arm was lying across my stomach. He was a cuddly sleeper. I could have sworn I even felt him rubbing at my tummy in his sleep a few times. I reached down and gently placed my hand on top of his and rubbed my thumb along the tops of his elegant fingers. Yes, his fingers were elegant. He could have easily been a hand model in an alternate universe.

As much as I enjoyed the moment, a nagging feeling in the back of my mind couldn’t keep me still for long. I carefully moved out from under his arm and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek before thinking where I had put my phone to check the time. I gave up and eventually looked at the time on my microwave in the kitchen. 11:54am. Well, it was still morning, but only barely. I started to worry though, if Kai was unintentionally sleeping in. I didn’t know his weekend schedule. But considering he told Soobin he was staying at his mother’s house, maybe he did have a free day.

I walked back to my bed and looked down at him sprawled on his front, the bed covers resting just below his waist. He appeared to still be asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake him, but I felt it was the semi-responsible thing to do. Although I could hardly call the previous evening responsible. We had thrown the rule book out the window directly into the trash.

I sat on the edge of the bed and saw him stir slightly from the movement the mattress made.

“Kai…” I said softly, but I didn’t get a response. I tried saying his name again, but it didn’t seem to have much effect at all. I tried gently rocking him and he eventually peaked a weary eye open at me. I smiled at how cute he was.

“Good morning” he eventually said, half sitting up and looking slightly around himself as if to jog his memory. Thankfully, I didn’t see any sign of regret on his face though.

“Well.. it’s almost afternoon now. You didn’t need to be anywhere soon, did you?”

I saw him think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“No, I get Saturday mornings off. But I will need to be back at the company at 4.”

I smiled and relaxed further, nodding at him. Since it was hours away from him having to leave, I decided to slide back into bed beside him. I felt his hand on my hip and he rolled me onto my side so he could spoon me from behind. I smiled and tried to calm the butterflies that stirred in my stomach at the feel of him behind me. His skin was so warm against mine, I could have easily fallen back asleep until I felt something against the back of my thigh. It only took me a brief moment to figure it out as Kai grinded against me from behind.

“You’re so naughty..” I whispered to him and his hand came up to cup one of my breasts, squeezing it firmly as he pinched my nipple between his fingers. He bowed his head and sucked at the side of my neck and my back arched in response, my ass pushing back against his hard cock.

“Can I see you every Friday night?” he suddenly asked me. I wanted to stop and think about it, but his actions were almost mind controlling. There was no way I could refuse him or the feelings that grew for him in my heart.

“Yes” I finally answered in a whisper barely audible enough to hear and I felt him smile into my neck.

Friday nights were no longer about me keeping to myself and drinking my sorrows away while listening to lofi and crying until I couldn’t feel my face anymore. These nights were now for him. They would be for him, until they couldn’t. Those were the new rules.


End file.
